


Quiet

by Morpheus626



Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:20:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25063768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheus626/pseuds/Morpheus626
Summary: Prompt is B3: Romantic/Surprise visit at job/school/etc
Relationships: Merriell "Snafu" Shelton/Eugene Sledge
Kudos: 4





	Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> A shout out and my thanks to @freebooter4ever and @fly-casually on Tumblr for the support they gave me the night I wrote this. I really needed the love and care, and I owe them both one for it!

The library was often boring, and that wasn’t a bad thing. It made his job an easy one, sometimes.

This day, however, was worse than usual. 

The children’s programs early in the day had been cancelled due to their children’s director, Mother Goose (aka a twenty something named Lucille who hated the library only slightly more than she hated her father forcing her to get a job, any job at all) showing up ‘sick’. That the puke of hers he had been forced to clean smelled mostly of bourbon, he didn’t mention to anyone. It didn’t matter, and she’d be back, likely with a brand-new hangover, next week. The benefits of a father who donated so much to the library foundation.

In addition, there was a new novelty going on that afternoon in the downtown, in the form of a parade for Easter. Easter was still a week away, and it hadn’t been done before, but everyone was gung-ho for it. 

Except the library board of directors, who had insisted at least one person stay behind to mind the library during the duration of the parade, just in case. Said person could leave early, once the other library workers and librarians were back. 

He didn’t care much for parades anymore, and one of the reference librarians had agreed to stay back as well (Marlys, who was sixty-four and one of the scariest women Eugene had ever met) so it was manageable. He was still getting paid to be there, after all. 

It was, however, mind-numbingly boring. 

“Really fuckin’ quiet in here!” Snafu’s voice shook him out of his trance, his chin nearly hitting the desk as it slipped out of his hand. 

“Jesus, Snaf! You can’t yell in here, you know that!” He wasn’t supposed to leave the desk except for bathroom breaks, but he moved at the speed of light now. 

“Why not? Just you and me in here,” Snafu grinned, striding past the front book displays to meet Eugene halfway, not a care in the world. “Oh, never mind. Hi Marlys!” 

Snafu waved, and Marlys shook her head. “Hooligan!” 

“Aw, I love you too Marlys! You’re a gem of a woman!” 

She shook her head again, and pulled a magazine out from the shelves under the counter of the reference desk. She’d had her fill of them already, apparently.

“Perfect. She ain’t gonna pay us any mind,” Snafu whispered. “C’mon. I know the back lounge is gonna be empty.” 

“Oh Lord…” Eugene sighed. Of course, this was why Snafu was here now. 

For weeks, months, after Eugene had gotten the job at the library, Snafu had reminded him how it was high on his list of ‘places to fuck or be fucked by Eugene at.’ Repeatedly. Whenever he could find a way to mention it, no matter how inappropriate it was to bring it up. 

“No. Just go home,” Eugene continued. “I already told you-” 

“That on a normal day or night, there are too many people around. Too many chances to get caught. Too much of a chance that your job would be at risk. And that’s all fair,” Snafu interrupted. “But tonight, we got the place almost to ourselves. Marlys wants nothin’ to do with us, so she won’t come lookin’ as long as you make up something to her, about looking for a book for me downstairs or something. And that parade is so damn long, it’s gonna be at least two hours before it’s even close to finished. We have the time, we have the privacy, and honestly, I don’t even wanna go all the way, I’d just be happy to make out on the couch in the lounge with you.” 

Eugene looked over to Marlys, then back at Snafu. 

“You know if you don’t wanna, then it’s no big deal. I’ll hang out with you till everyone is back, and then we’ll go home and have our fun. But I wanted to walk you home anyway, and I figured it couldn’t hurt to, y’know,” Snafu shrugged. “Come over early and just ask.”

He was a sweet, pretty picture in front of him. Wearing a light pink button up shirt that Eugene had bought for him, with jeans that were just a step before being too tight to be impolite to wear in public. He’d been growing his hair out some, and the dark curls were the softest-looking (and feeling, he knew from experience) cloud, styled just so in contrast to the shorter sides of Snafu’s haircut. 

And it was only making out. That, he was just as eager as Snafu for. 

“Marlys?”

“What?” she didn’t even look up from her magazine as he approached. 

“I need to look for a book for Snafu, so my desk will be empty, can you-” 

“Kid?” she interrupted, and Eugene gulped. “I took three breaks to smoke outside and get my fresh air already, and you didn’t notice. And nobody came in. And my desk was fine. Go find him his book. Find every damn book in the library. Take inventory with him. I don’t care. But your desk will be fine, whether I watch it or not. Got it?” 

He nodded, and resisted the urge to jog back to Snafu. 

“How can you just…talk to her? She’s so…” 

“She’s just grumpy,” Snafu said. “Ignore her, just like she’s ignoring us.” 

Indeed she was, deep in the depths of her magazine once again. 

Snafu gently took his hand, but instead of pulling him in the direction of the lounge, he took them downstairs. 

“You actually need a book? But you were fini-” 

Snafu interrupted him with a soft kiss. “I am still finishing the one at home. But Marlys, if she should deign to look anywhere for us, would expect me to be defrocking you in the lounge. Now, she might not, and truthfully I don’t think she’ll move an inch from her desk. But I know you don’t like risk, so to mitigate it…we make out down here. Quietly.” 

He had to smile at that. “I love you.” 

“And I love you, even if you worry me with how much you worry, over things you really don’t gotta worry about,” Snafu grinned. “Come here.” 

It wasn’t anything wild, just playful kisses and hickeys, Snafu’s hands roaming but respectful, and Snafu unusually quiet. 

He liked it. More than he thought he would. 

And it wasn’t enough. 

“We could do a little more,” he prompted, and started to undo the buttons on Snafu’s shirt. 

Snafu grinned, his eyes lit up. “Really? You’re sure? I want you to be su-” 

Snafu’s words turned into a gentle moan as Eugene palmed at his cock with one hand, the other moving from Snafu’s buttons to clasp the back of his neck. 

From there, he not only forgot where they were, but didn’t care. Snafu was pliant and panting and happy under his hands, lips on any skin they could reach. Their clothes were still on, but they’d opened enough buttons and clasps to be able to touch nearly anywhere they wanted. 

At this rate, he would happily-

“Fuckin’ rain,” an unknown voice, at the front of the downstairs stacks. “So much for that new tradition. Was a nice parade too.” 

“Might not rain every year,” another voice replied. 

“Just get your books so we can go. I’m wet, and I’m tired, and I’m upset.” 

His keys couldn’t open everything in the library. They could, however, open up the study rooms in the lower level, and he’d never pulled Snafu or unlocked a door so fast in his life. 

Snafu locked the door behind them, and halted Eugene’s hand before he turned on the light. “Let Marlys take care of them.” 

“What if there are more than just those two?” 

“They expected you would be goin’ home anyway as soon as the parade was over, and it apparently is,” Snafu replied in a fierce whisper. “So they probably assume you left already. Just…gotta wait these two out.” 

‘These two’, the unknown voices, were a couple of college kids, the boy trailing after his girlfriend as she piled books into her arms. The small window on the door of the study room meant they could only see them in certain areas however, and it was harder to hear them behind the door. 

Snafu started to button himself up, but Eugene stayed his hand.

“What are you…” 

“Wonder if they could hear you,” Eugene murmured as his hand moved to stroke Snafu through his underwear. “If you came while they were down here.” 

Snafu snickered. “There’s always some wild in you to surprise me, isn’t there? You’re gettin’ off on this almost more than I am.” 

He nodded and blushed, and frowned as Snafu stopped his hand. 

“And as much as I love this idea, I didn’t think it through,” Snafu said meekly. “We have to walk home, remember?” 

“…we have to walk home. Shit.” 

There were certainly occasions and moments where they had no shame, but walking through town with cum stains on their clothing was just a step beyond that limit for both of them. 

“It’s my bad, I should have brought the car, and next time-” 

Eugene wrapped his arm around Snafu, and gave him a kiss. “You’ll bring the car. I know. I didn’t think about it either; you made a good catch.” 

“Gotta calm down before we leave though,” Snafu smirked as he did up his various buttons. “Think you can manage that?” 

“Dunno,” Eugene replied. “All worked up thinkin’ about ‘next time.’ Next week work for you?” 

Snafu raised a brow. “That’s a regular work week. Normal amount of people, coworkers…” 

“And I have keys to let us in down here, early in the morning or after everyone else has left for the night shift,” Eugene finished. “A little of this risk, but just as much fun.” 

Snafu reached over, doing up Eugene’s buttons, and shook his head. 

“What next, fuckin’ on the beach next time we head out there? I love you, you wild thing.” 

“Think they’re gone,” Eugene peeked out through the window. “Let’s go. And yeah, actually, that sounds good. Gives us weekend plans.” 

He grinned at Snafu’s shocked silence as he unlocked the door and headed out, Snafu on his heels, asking him excitedly and desperately how serious he was about those plans. 

He was dead serious. Snafu had his kinks, and Eugene had his. Maybe they hadn’t fully achieved Snafu’s now, but they would next week. 

And the beach would both fulfill his, and be perfect practice for that.


End file.
